The use on machines for the continuous treatment of textile materials, of both air-suction dryers and air-percussion dryers is known.
Exactly this selectivity of the type of drying treatment does not make it possible to operate with the same efficiency on all fabric types, largely limiting the oeprating flexibility, and the productivity of the machine.